theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ChuckyGaming12/Loud House:Multiverse
(Meanwhile,on another timeline) Lincoln:Hey,guys we've just defeated Thanos and now what? Chloe:I don't know maybe another galactic villain? Me:Yeah,Chloe's right Winston:If we could make a machine....somewhere else that could bring us to what happends to the future Luke:That's a dumb idea,bro! Paige:How about we make a Laser door? Lexx:Lame! Clout Lori:We could literally make a tracker device that would track villains Lisa:Well,good decision sis! Clout Lori:Thanks! Me:Alright,let's get pumped! (We go upstairs) (Present Day) Me:Hey,Linc! Lincoln:Sup,Benny Me:Have you heard the news that Tim Conway died? Lincoln:Yeah that was sad! (Jonas goes to us) Jonas:Hey,GUYS! Me:What is it,Jonas? Jonas:A new Limited editon Of Ultimate Alliance 4 is realeased! Me:Cool! Lincoln:Let's go to the Mall! (We Run Outside) (Cuts to Lisa making a Multiverse Machine) Lisa:At,Last my machine is created (Laughs) (Lori comes in) Lori:Lisa,can you stop laughing?,i'm literally video chatting Bobby over here! Lisa:As your request,fellow sister by the way wanna go to my Multiverse Machine? Lori:Nope,i'm busy doing homework today get someone else (Lori exits the door) Lisa:Who could i make a social experiement with? (Lisa hears Me and Lincoln talking downstairs) Lisa's Mind:i think i have a plan (Cuts to Me and Lincoln) Me:Omg Endgame was the best thing i've ever seen in my whole life! Lincoln:I know wanna watch it again when Phase 4 comes out? Me:Yeah,sure! (Lisa goes to Me and Lincoln) Lisa:Hello Linc and Benny! Me:Hey,Lisa what is it? Lisa:Do you want to go to my Multiverse machine? Lincoln:Yeah,sure why not? Lisa:Alright let's go to my room! (Cuts to Me,Lincoln and Lisa at the room) Lisa:Alright,two of you are gonna go to my Multiverse machine if you want to! (Me and Lincoln go to the Machine) Lisa:Good Luck! (We scream as we travel to 2018) Me:What the,where are we? (We Hide as we see 2018 Me) Me:Is that....Me? Me(2018):Hey,Lincoln wanna go to another journey? (2018 Lincoln goes to 2018 Benny) Lincoln(2018):Yeah! (They go upstairs) (Zooms to us) Me:This has something to do with this! (LOUD HOUSE:MULTIVERSE) (Cuts to Me and Lincoln going back to our time) Lisa:So,how did you feel? Me:I-i-i-it was Lisa:Say it! Me:Great Lincoln:Well what do we do now? Lisa:Call the sisters and friends! Me:Why? Lisa:A Villain called Necro 99 is invading the timelines! (I call Everyone and everyone goes to Lisa's Room) Leni:What is it....Benny? Syd Cheng:Another Horny suspect? Lisa:No....we're going to a Multiverse (Zooms to the multiverse) (Everyone frowns) Lori:That is literally just a toy! Lisa:It isn't sis! Lola:I'm not going to believe it until the por- (The Portal opens) Lisa:Now you believe me? Me:Alright,guys let's go! (We jump to the portal) (We scream and we go back to 2018) Clyde:W-w-hat where are we? Me:We're in 2018 (We see 2018 Leni) Leni:Is that me? 2018 Leni:I'm totes gonna be buying the dress online! Leni:I have to go there! (Leni was about to go) (We tackle Leni) Leni:Awww! (2018 Lincoln sees us) 2018 Lincoln:What the? Me:We're done! (We all stand up) 2018 Lincoln:Who are you guys? Me:We are you guys from the future! (2018 Me and Clyde goes to us) 2018 Me:Are you me? Me:Yes,i am you! 2018 Clyde:Cool! Clyde:Cool also! (All of our 2018 Selves sees us) Jonas:Why there are many of you guys...back then 2018 Me:Yeah... Lincoln:This is gonna get akward! 2018 Lana:So,you have a koala pet there? Lana:Nah,wanna play mud? 2018 Lana:Sure! (2018 Lana and Lana go outside) 2018 Lola:Lana's really the gross one in our timeline! Lola:I feel you,past me! 2018 Lola:Awww (The Genderbents come in) Loki:Hey guys wanna have a-are those future us? 2018 Lisa:Yes they are! Loki:Omg! Luke:They still look the same and they have new friends Syd Cheng:And you look like a mohawk eye! Luke:Bro,don't you roast me! Syd Cheng:But i already roasted you! (We all OHHH!) Lexx:The future really are savage Luke:Yeah,it's because they have a savage girl! Leif:Who cares?...Btw wanna play Fortnite with john wick? Loni:Sold! (The Genderbents goes to the living room) 2018 Lori:so guys,wanna have lunch we have some great foods! Lori:Nah,we're literally ok! Me:Wel,it's time to leave 2018 Me:good luck! (We travel to 2005) Lincoln:We're still in the same room! Lori:i'll literally go to my room! Leni:Me too! (Lori and Leni go to the room) (They see a young Lori and Leni) Lori:(Screams) Leni:(Screams) Young Lori:(Screams) Young Leni:(Screams) (We go to the room) Lincoln:What is this screa-Omg! Young Lori:are you guys from the future?....or copycats Lori:We're literally from the future....young me! Young Lori:OMG OMG!....this has to be a dream Lori:No this is real! Young Leni:Is their technology now? Me:Yes! (Young Luna and Luan comes) Young Luna:Hey,Lori can i borrow th-DUDE! Is this true? Meeting our future selves! Young Luan:This guys are brighter than my "future" (Laughs) get it?....but seriously this is the best thing i've ever seen! (Young Lynn appears) Young Lynn:Hey,Leni can i-What the? Lynn:Sup bro! Young Lynn:i love that "bro" thing over there! Lynn:Yeah,i am you from the future! Young Lynn:Omg! Lucy:Sigh! Me:Alright guys,we're going back in time! Lincoln:Let's travel back to the present! (We Travel to 2016) Me:Alright,we're in 2016 Lori:2016?....that's just 4 years! Me:Alright alright! (We go back to Present) Me:Alright we're back! Lynn:Let's see if we're really back! (Lynn goes upstairs and goes back downstairs) Lynn:Yep,it is! Lana:Awww,i could have seen myself i could become like a animal inspector Lana's Imagination:She inspects a snake and everyone photographs her Lana:(groans) Me:Well let's go outside! (We go outside as we a destrustion) Lincoln:This is bad! Me:W-w-we made a paradox! (Necro 99 appears) Necro 99:Ahhh....i love the destruction! Sam:I killed him before! Necro 99:Huh (sees us) Oh it's you! Lincoln:What have you done on your time! Necro 99:While you we're traveling to multiverses.....i got to Royal Woods and destroyed everything! Sam:Why you bastard! (Sam super kicks Necro 99) Sam:you took away my happiness....now you've taken it too far! (Necro 99 stands up) Necro 99:I remember you....you killed me back in 5 Years but now i was reborn as an evil man! You were dressed like a Ronin Sam:Yeah....i know! Necro 99:Who are you now? Sam:No one! (Sam kicks Necro 99 but dodges) Sam:(Screams) (Sam accidently kicks a wall and falls) Sam:Ugh! Necro 99:Now bye bye! (Necro 99 Disappears) Luna:We lost our people! Lisa:But we still have a chance! Me:Alright! Lisa:To the HQ! Lincoln:But where's the HQ (The House transforms to a HQ) Leni:Does HQ rhyme with ABC's? Lori:No Leni....ugh forget about it! (We go to the door) A.M.A.D:Hello,Lisa Loud how can i help you? Lisa:The Elevator! (The door opens and we go to the elevator) Me:How long are we gonna wait? Lisa:1 Minute (The Elevator opens) (We exit out of the Elevator) Me:Alright,guys what are we gonna explain again? Lincoln:Uhh....Necro 99 Me:Ok,guys Since Necro 99 is like Kang the conquerer- Lana:Who is Kang? Me:He is a time conquerer and can see your future Lana:I wish i was like him (Groans) Me:Alright back to explaining,since 50% of the world population on Royal Woods were destoryed some are destroyed by the snap and some are killed by Necro,anyone agree? Lincoln:I agree....but i have a feeling if you kill your past self it will make the future die....am i right? Me:That is true! Lincoln:i have someone to call! (Lincoln goes to the elevator and goes down) (Lincoln exits the elevator) Lincoln:The Walkie talkie! (Lincoln gets walkie-talkie at the couch) (Lincoln calls Clyde) Lincoln:Clyde,we need you! Clyde:You need me?....now this is what we're talking about! Me:Also bring your brother and Cattalus Clyde:On my way Linc! (Cuts to all of us the HQ) Me:Since everybody agrees with me.....shall we have a new weapon or not? Luna:i would use a guitar for a weapon! Luan:A jack in a box with a scary popping clown (Laughs evily) Maggie:I've never heard you laugh before like that! Luan:Now you heard it! (Laughs normally again) Maggie:Now that's the way i like it! (Cuts to Necron and Mandarin at a ship) Mandarin:No!...No!....No! They have to be stopped! Necron 99:But sir,I've been killed twice Mandarin:Why do i care?... Necron 99:(groans) Mandarin:What about we go to the old timelines and ruin everything? Necron 99:Well,that's a good thing! Mandarin:it will! (Laughs evily) Necron 99:i shall join you laughing evily sir! (Laughs evily) (Cuts to us in Lisa and Lily's Room) Me:Guys,i've been hearing news that a fat guy and Necron 99 is gonna change all the timelines! Lincoln:Well that cannot be! Lisa:Let's activate the portal! Me:No! We shall do that later Lynn:How about i spy on Necron? Lincoln:Well,Lynn's for a win! Lynn:I always win! All of us(sans Lynn):WE KNOW! Lynn:(groans) (Lynn goes outside) Lynn:Where could i find them? (Lynn hears a voice from a ship next to Margo's House) Lynn:So they are here!....i hope they do not kidnap Margo or something else will happend to them! (Lynn goes to Margo's House) Lynn:Margo?..(Margo dosen't respond) Margo? They better not kidnap him! (Lynn goes to the ship) Lynn:I've got to find Margo! (Lynn goes inside the ship and sees Laser traps) Lynn:Laser traps?...hmmph! I could dodge that easily! (Lynn puts on his Airpods and plays Mr.Blue Sky) Lynn:Let's go! (Lynn dodges all the Laser traps and stops playing Mr.Blue Sky) Lynn:Now that's easy! (Cuts to Mandarin and Necron 99) Mandarin:That girl is stealing my fame! Necron 99:i think you mean't She's dodging my traps! Mandarin:Don't correct me! (Punches Necron 99) Necron 99:I think she is finding for her friend Mandarin:Who,Margo? Necron 99:How do you know her? Mandarin:Research..you know? Margo:Let me outta here! Necron 99:No!...you shall not get out here until you die of hungerness Margo:But i'm just a kid! (Mandarin goes to Margo) Mandarin:if you're just a kid....why you have to attack us? Margo:You guys are monsters!....especially you dad! Mandarin:And you're telling me that cause of Liam! Margo:Shut up! Mandarin:Alright Necron...go to the other kid wearing a star lord costume....i'll deal with Margo! Necron 99:Yes sir! (Necron 99 runs) Mandarin:We're gonna have a fun time together (Lynn was about to go pass but Necron blocks her) Necron 99:Good thing..it wasn't that blonde girl you're not strong enough! Lynn:Yeah,only Sam does a kick but i have something hurtful! (Lynn kicks Necro 99's Balls) (Necron 99 lies down holding his balls and screaming) Lynn:Now,where's Margo? Necro 99:I don't know Lynn:Tell me where she is or i will kick your face with blood! Margo:Alright...fine! She's at the lab Ow! Lynn:Thank you! (Lynn goes to the lab) Lynn:Margo! Margo:Lynn! (Mandarin looks at Lynn) Mandarin:Foolish kid! (Lynn kicks mandarin on the face) (Mandarin lies down holding his balls) Lynn:I guess you felt it! (Lynn spits on Mandarin) Mandarin:Yuck! (Lynn unties Margo) Margo:Thanks Lynn Lynn:Not my plessure (Cuts to Me and Lincoln at the bench talking about something) Me:Since Necron destroyed Royal woods shall we live in another city like royal woods? Lincoln:No,this is our city we have to fight for! Me:Ok (Lynn and Margo goes to us) Lynn:Hey,Linc! Me:What is it Lynn? Lynn:We have bad news! Lincoln:What's the bad news? Margo:Necron 99 has a boss named Mandarin and he is fat and is my dad (Lincoln stands up and goes to Margo) Lincoln:Your father made a paradox! Lynn:Shut up Link! Lincoln:Didn't you know what his father did?....Lynn now you're being friends with this girl Lynn:I ain't! Lincoln:You betrayed us Lynn!....you betrayed us Lynn:B-b-ut i didn't betray you.....Her dad betrayed her! Lincoln:AND NOW YOU'RE TALKING TO YOUR BROTHER! LIKE THAT Lynn:SHUT UP! Lincoln:Guys,stop it! Lincoln:Alright,fine i'm sorry Lynn for shouting Lynn:It's ok bro....Now let's talk about Necron (Cuts to Us in Lisa and Lily's Room) Lisa:Operation complete! Me:What did it complete? Lisa:The Portal Me:You mean the Multiverse Portal? Lisa:Yes,the multiverse portal...but we're not going to use it Me:Ok.... (Sid Cheng comes in) Me:Sid?.....what are you doing here? Sid Cheng:I have something to tell you Me:What is it? Sid Cheng:Do you know someone named Chris? Me:Yeah...he's my best friend Why? Sid Cheng:This is my secret i have not been telling you guys for a long time Me:What? Sid Cheng:I was Chris long lost sister...we were trapped at a barn then my sister Susie died because of hunger but i got adopted by some kind of Mexician family Me:I knew it!....Cause chris last name was Chang! Sid Cheng:Yeah i know...you better tell him! Me:Ok (Cuts to Chris and Sam with Luna at the sunlight) Luna:So,you have a long lost sister for 5 years Chris:Yeah her name was Syd Cheng...i never found her since i was 12 Sam:I'm so sad you never found her Chris:Yeah....but that white girl looks a lot like her Luna:I hope one day you will find your sister Chris:Thanks Luns! (I go to Chris) Me:CHRIS! Chris:Benny?....what is it? Me:I have something to tell you Chris:What?....You found my sister? Me:Yes....Her name is Sid Chang Chris:I don't believe you Benny! Me:Believe me!...She was here with you all the time Chris:After years of being friends and saying you're not lying....This is the first time you ever lied to me Benny Me:It is true Chris! Chris:Well....you've trolled my loved ones for the 4th Time Benny!..stay away from Me (Chris punches Benny off the cliff) Luna:Benny! Me:AHHHHHHHHHH! (I fall off and cuts to me on the hospital) Me:Huh? Lincoln:Benny?...are you ok Me:Yeah i'm fine what happend? Lincoln:Chris punched you off the cliff and you were bleeding out of your head Me:I hope that Chris gets sent to Hell! Lincoln:Just stay away from him Benny Me:Alright,but i can't move my legs Lincoln:It's ok....the doctor said your Condition is ok and you will get a leg surgery next friday Me:Ok? Lincoln:So wanna rest for a while? Me:No...no i'm fine! (Chris comes in) Chris:Hey,Benny (Me and Lincoln glares at Chris) Me:Hey,CHRIS! Chris:Well,i have to say i'm sorry for punching you off the cliff...(hands a box of chocolates)i've got a present for you Lincoln:Alright,you can go now Chris:But i have to apologize Lincoln:GET OUT! Chris:Now you're letting me out of here!....why do i even know YOU? AFTER ALL THESE FRICKING YEARS I STILL GET TO STAND LIKE A MAN TO YOU LOUD! I WISH YOU COULD JUST DIE ON A PILE OF LAVA! Me:Shut up chris! Chris:Fine,I'm leaving (Chris exits the door and Jonas goes to Chris) Jonas:I've been your friend for a long time....now you did this! How could you? Chris:B-b-but Jonas:Oh so you want Benny's ass just to throw him off the cliff? Chris:No,i have t- Jonas:I hope you can die off the cliff too! (Jonas punches Chris in the face) Jonas:You like that Huh? Chris:No,but i hope you like this! (Chris punches Jonas in the face also) Jonas:I hated you now! Chris:Not until! (Chris punches Jonas in the face 7 times) Jonas:It didn't hurt much! Chris:Well,i hope this hurts! (Chris stabs Jonas in the legs) Jonas:(Screams) (Chris shoots Jonas) Chris:After years of hating you,i've finally killed you! (Chris runs to the exit) (Jared was about to go to Benny until he sees Jonas body) Jared:Hey,Ben-(sees Jonas) Jonas? (Jared kneels to Jonas) Jared:Who could've done this? (Cries) (Cuts to The Lab) Mandarin:I love your proggress Chris! Chris:Yes,Master Mandarin:Since you killed Jonas....it's time to kill one of your friends! Chris:NO!.... Mandarin:Wha? Chris:I will never join your league (Chris shoots Mandarin in the head) Chris:I will never work for you! (Chris runs to the Loud House) Chris:Guys! (Sees Nobody at the house) Chris:So,nobody's here?.....Weird (Chris sits on the couch) Chris:Well,let's rest for a sec (While Chris rests He sees Jonas ghost) Chris:Jonas? Jonas Ghost:What have you done Chris? Chris:I-i-m sorry Jonas.....Mandarin did me a favour Jonas Ghost:you're out of sorrys now! (Jonas Ghost pulls out a gun) Jonas Ghost:it's time for your execution (Jonas shoots Chris and it's revealed it was a dream and Sam and Luna wakes him up) Luna:Bro are you ok? Chris:Y-y-y-yah i'm fine Sam:You have a bad dream...do you? Chris:Yeah i have a dream where i punched Benny off the cliff and killed Jonas Luna:That was really bad...dude! (I go to Chris) Me:Hey Chris wanna se- (Chris hugs Me) Me:What's with the hugging,Chris? Chris:I thought you will hate me Me:Hate you?.....i will never hate you....you're my friend remember? Chris:Ok (Sid Cheng goes to Chris) Chris:Hey,sis Sid Cheng:Hey bro! Chris:Wanna go out for ice cream? Sid Cheng:Yeah...sure! (Chris and Sid Cheng walk out while Me,Luna,Sam are staring at the sunlight) Me:You know staring at the sunlight is the best thing we can ever imagine! Luna:Yeah,dude! Sam:Hey guys wanna go to gamestop? Me and Luna:Yeah sure! (We walk out) (Cuts to Lincoln and Lisa discussing about time travel) Lincoln:You have any plans what we will do? Lisa:Not yet,brother! Lincoln:I hope you can come out with a plan! (The Portal opens) Lincoln:GEEZ!....the portal is open! Lisa:Alright,we'll do it right now! Lincoln:I have to call everyone! (Lincoln alerts the others while some of us are outside) Luan:Hey,Linc what's up? Lori:The portal! (Lori calls Everyone) Luna:Hey,Lori what is it? Lori:We need you! (Cuts to us at Lisa's Room) Me:Now that the portal's open!....shall we do it? Lisa:Indeed! (Necron 99 and Mandarin jumps out the window) Sam:There they are! Necron 99:It's time to get you! (Mandarin captures Me,Lincoln,Luna,Lana,Sam) Mandarin:if you want them back!....go to our lab! (Mandarin and Necron 99 disappears) Lori:What do we literally do now? Lisa:I've got a plan! (Lisa brings The Genderbents,Benny (Stage Plight),Stella,Phil,Susie,Young Lori,Leni,Luna,Luan,Lynn,Lonnie (Known as 80s Lincoln) to their time) Lori:WOAH! Lisa:Meet the team we're gonna have! (Cuts to Some of us at the lab) Me:Let me out of here! Mandarin:Nope!....not today (A Hole crushes to the lab) Necron 99:What the? (It was revealed to be Lisa,Lori,Leni,Lola,Luan,Lynn and others) Lisa:Meet the impossible team! (We untie ourselves and kick Mandarin and Necron 99) (We go to Lisa and her team) Me:Woah!....those are bunch Lisa:I know! Benny (Stage Plight):What's this dude's name Luan:Her name's Benny! Me:We have more! (ItsMe justme,Leef Loud,LoudHouse! 728,Lucas Loud show up) (Mandarin and Necron 99 stand up) Mandarin:What the?.....those are bunch of you Me:Yeah! We are Mandarin:Bring on the Outriders and Chiaturi! (The Chiaturi and Outriders show up) Me:Everyone square! (We gang up Square) Mandarin:(Shocked) Me:LOUDS! Lincoln:ASSEMBLE! (We all run to the Chiaturi and Outriders) Me:ATTACK! (We attack the Chiaturi and Outriders) Loki:This is kinda fun! Lori:Literally! (Lori and Loki switch Sticks) Loki:I'll borrow the little one for a sec! Lori:Sure! (I go to Benny from Stage Plight while attacking the Chiaturi and Outriders) Me:The same name right! Benny(From Stage Plight):Yeah i know Me:Wanna have some Benic over here? (Laughs while stabbing Chiaturi) Benny(From Stage Plight):Yesh! (Laughs) Mandarin:Come on,Let's escape! Necron 99:Yes Sir! (They were about to escape until Luna and Sam blocks them) Luna:We're you think you're going? (Sam super kicks Necron 99) Mandarin:Uhh! Luna:Out of time! (Luna puches Mandarin at the Wall) Mandarin:I'm okay! (Walls Crushes on Mandarin) Sam:Hey,Luns! Help the others while i deal with this guy! Luna:Alright! (Luna runs and Zooms to Sam and Necron 99) Sam:You know you're gonna die? Necron 99:Nope! Sam:Alright! (Sam throws Necron 99 into the wall and dies) Sam:That should do it! (Cuts to Chris and Sid Cheng) Chris:Hey,Sis! Sid Cheng:Yeah? Chris:How about you deal with the others? Sid Cheng:Alright! (Sid Cheng runs and gets the Laser sword) Chris:Thanks! (Stabs chiaturi with laser sword) (We kill all the Chiaturi and Outriders) Lynn:I think i need some help! (Lynn gets tackled by the outriders) Margo:Don't worry Lynn,i got you! (Margo stabs all the outriders and zooms to LoudHouse! 728) LoudHouse! 728:Alright we've finished this creature! Me:Yeah (Cuts to all of them going back to their timelines) Me:Bye name me! Benny:(Laughs) you too! (The Portal closes as the portal closes) Me:Well it's time to go to Canada! Lincoln:Why? Me:Lincoln,i have to say thanks for the journey and i'l go back 2015 with all of us in Canada! Lincoln:(Sniffs)Well i'm going to miss you benny! Me:Here! (Gives Lincoln where Me and Lincoln are playing video games picture) Lincoln:(tears)Well,that's where friends are for! Me:Yeah i know (Me,Jonas,Jared,Skyle,May,Cattalus,Matt go back to 2015) Lisa:We're gonna miss you all! (The Portal closes as we go back to 2015) Lincoln:(Sniffs)I can't believe he left! Lynn:It's ok Linc,you still have clyde! Lincoln:It's not ok! Lori:How about we go out for ice cream Linc? Lincoln:(Sniffs) Alright! (They Walk out) (2016 and cuts to Lincoln at the Couch) Lincoln:Ahh!...what a nice day! (Lincoln sees A Picture of Me and Him and gets it) Lincoln:I hope you'll come back one day! THE END! Note:If you want more fanfics i'm gonna make more on the 2nd L Category:Blog posts